


A Close Shave

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blades, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, M/M, Shaving, Trust, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil shaves Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Shaving / Depilation

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Phil. You know that!" Clint sounded a little hurt as he answered Phil's question.

Phil reached out and took Clint's hand in mute apology and looked down for a moment, then looked back up into Clint's eyes.

"There's something I'd like to do."

"Something sexy?" Clint could tell from Phil's expression that he was proposing something out of the ordinary.

"Yes. That is... it could be. I think it will be."

"What is it?" Phil's answer and his obvious nervousness had Clint a little bit confused.

"It'll be easier for me to show you. Stay here a minute, OK?"

"Sure."

Phil went into the bathroom and came back a couple of minutes later with an armload of things. He perched on the coffee table in front of where Clint was sitting on the sofa and laid the items out on the sofa cushion beside him: two towels, one large and one small, an old-fashioned shaving mug and brush, and a battered brown leather case. Phil put the case on top of the towels and opened it to reveal a pearl-handled straight razor. 

Clint looked at it and swallowed. He didn't say anything for a minute and neither did Phil.

"You... you want to shave me?" Clint asked, needing to be sure he understood what Phil was proposing.

"Yes."

"What part?"

"What?" Phil looked confused.

"What part of me do you want to shave?" After their recent discussions, Clint couldn't help but wonder if this was Phil's way of revealing that he had a kink for smoothly-shaven balls or ass.

"Your face, Clint. Just your face."

Clint's relief must have shown because Phil chuckled a little, "Don't worry, I wouldn't ask to go near your balls with a straight razor."

"Just my throat, huh?" And as Phil started to open his mouth, Clint said, "Don't worry, Phil. I trust you. I'd let you put a blade anywhere on my body you wanted to... just, why?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll like it," Phil said simply. "I know I will."

"Yes," said Clint, He trusted Phil unreservedly and if Phil wanted them to do something that he was going to enjoy, then Clint was all for it, even if it did mean Phil having a razor to Clint's throat. There were two people in the universe Clint trusted to be that close to him with a blade in hand, and Phil was one. The other, of course, was Nat.

"So," Clint said, "do we move to the bathroom, or what?"

"No. Stay right here. I just need to get a couple more things. Oh, and take your shirt off."

As Clint was pulling his t-shirt over his head, Phil disappeared into the kitchen with a smile on his face. Clint was going to let him do this! A thrill went through him and Phil felt his dick twitch in anticipation.

It wasn't that he had, as Phil figured Clint was currently assuming, a shaving kink. Nor did it have anything to do with Clint proving that he trusted Phil enough to let him put a razor to his throat. No, it had to do with Clint's stubble.

Clint had a slap-dash approach to shaving. He wasn't careful and meticulous. He scraped the (cheap, plastic, disposable) razor over his face in quick, broad strokes, and the only evidence of skill and care was that he managed not to cut himself about half the time. The first time Phil had seen Clint shave, it had taken quite a bit of self-control for him not to say, 'What the hell are you doing?' 

Phil realized that Clint had probably never had anyone actually teach him how to shave. Never had a father to stand in the bathroom with him, patiently explaining the difference between soap and shaving cream and foam between confident strokes of the blade. Or a father who gave him a safety razor with no blade in it to 'practice' with when he was 14 and barely sprouting three hairs on his chin. Who taught him how to get those troublesome last few bristles at the corner of his mouth without slicing his lip. Who gave him a pearl-handled straight razor for his 19th birthday, a few months before he headed off to college...

Phil liked shaving. He liked the skill and precision that went with handling the razor. He liked the clean, fresh feeling and the smell of the aftershave. Most of all he liked the way being freshly shaven added to the neat, clean lines of his appearance, like the carefully-knotted tie and the crisp pleat in his pants.

Clint, on the other hand, had a tendency to be, well, scruffy. It had never bothered Phil before they started going out. SHIELD wasn't the military, and had a less strict dress code than most Fortune-500 companies. If Clint wanted to show up for work in torn jeans and with half-a-week's worth of stubble on his chin, that was fine with Phil, as long as it didn't interfere with his work. And any time Clint had needed to be clean-shaven for undercover work, he had showed up impeccably groomed (Phil suspected that Nat helped him).

It was only after they had started dating that Clint's haphazard shaving became an issue for Phil. And it wasn't even an aesthetic one. Phil loved the way Clint looked clean-shaven, of course, but he looked pretty damn cute scruffy, too. No, it was a question of comfort.

Phil loved kissing Clint, and Clint was an enthusiastic and generous kisser. Phil loved long, slow, probing kisses. He loved kissing Clint's cheek and along the line of his jaw. He loved licking a stripe down the side of Clint's neck and then nipping back up with his teeth in a way that drove Clint wild. What he didn't like was getting a mouthful of stubble when he did those things.

He had never said anything to Clint about it, mostly because he hadn't figured out a gentle enough way to say, "Hey, love, by the way, I'd really like it if you shaved better." Instead, he'd been hatching a plan for a little while, and this seemed like the perfect time to put his plan into action.

Clint had come home from a ten-day mission the night before, and they'd both been so frantic that they hadn't made it past the front hallway. This morning, when they woke up in bed together, Clint's face was a mass of sharp prickles, and so after a very brief 'Good Morning' kiss, Phil had worked his way down Clint's body and given him an enthusiastic blow job. When Clint had offered to reciprocate, Phil said, 

"Later, OK? I'm going to grab a shower. Get some more sleep if you want to."

"OK." And Clint had in fact drifted back off for another couple of hours.

'Later' was now. 

Phil grabbed another couple of towels from the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. He soaked them in very hot water, wrung them out, and then dropped one into a plastic bowl which he covered with a plate to try to keep some of the heat and steam in. He headed back for the living room, and smiled when he saw Clint lounging shirtless and patient on the sofa, waiting for him.

Phil cleared a few things off the coffee table and then moved it closer to the sofa, putting everything he needed within easy reach. The he climbed onto the sofa, facing Clint, straddling his thighs, and settling into his lap.

"Well, hi there," Clint said with a grin and a leer.

"Hello yourself."

Clint could tell that Phil was excited. He wasn't hard, yet, but his eyes were shining and his tongue snaked out to wet his bottom lip in anticipation.

"So, is this a thing for you, then?" Clint asked, with a glance at the razor.

"Sort of. You'll see. Are you... sure that this is OK?"

"I trust you Phil."

Phil smiled and kissed him softly on the lips and then picked up the first hot damp towel and wrapped it loosely around Clint's face.

"Is that OK?" Phil knew Clint had issues with being blindfolded.

"It's fine. And it's kinda nice. Just like in the old western movies, huh?"

"Something like that. I'm going to leave it on for another minute, OK?"

"Sure."

Phil consciously stopped himself from shifting on Clint's lap as his dick twitched again, but Clint felt it and Phil could tell he was grinning under the towel.

"You're going to have a hard time convincing me you're not getting off on this, Phil."

"Hey, I'm sitting in your lap, what's not to enjoy?"

"Point."

Phil took the warm towel off Clint's face and put it aside on top of a dry one that was protecting the sofa cushions. Then he picked up the shaving mug and used the brush to work the soap into a lather, before applying it to Clint's face.

"Try to keep a straight face for me, will you?"

"Do my best, boss," Clint said with a small grin.

Phil put down the shaving brush and picked up the razor. Because he'd been planning this for some time, it was carefully sharpened and honed to a perfect edge. Phil looked at Clint.

"You're absolutely sure you're OK with me doing this?"

"Yes."

"OK." Phil put two fingers of his left hand under the point of Clint's chin and turned his face to one side. "Keep still," he said, and then made the first slow careful stroke with the blade, from just below Clint's ear down to his jaw.

Phil could feel Clint using his iron will and complete control over his body to hold himself perfectly still. He was even breathing in long, slow, shallow breaths that barely moved his ribcage.

'The way he does when he's shooting,' Phil thought, having seen it many times before.

Phil moved the blade an inch to the left and made a second long sweep downwards, perfectly parallel to the first, then he wiped the blade clean on the wet towel.

"You're doing great," he said, smiling at Clint, who was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Clint didn't speak. He didn't move. He didn't even blink, but his eyes went a tiny bit wider at the praise.

Phil felt another surge of desire. 'No rushing,' he thought, 'he'll never let me hear the end of it if I so much as nick him.' Phil's hand was perfectly steady as he continued to shave the left side of Clint's face.

Sitting under Phil, Clint carefully controlled his breathing as Phil swiped the razor over his skin again and again. After the first couple of passes, his nervousness disappeared and he relaxed, even starting to enjoy it.

Having Phil hot and horny on top of him was always fun, of course. With each tiny shift of his body as he cleaned the razor or positioned Clint's head, Clint could feel Phil's half-hard dick heavy against his own thigh. Clint found, to his surprise, that he was enjoying holding himself still for Phil. It was... something he couldn't quite find words for... a tense, taut feeling that was partly sexual (obviously) but partly something else as well. Something that had to do with the trust that he was giving Phil, and the love he felt in letting Phil do something that he obviously wanted very much.

As Phil continued to shave him, first turning his head to do the other side of his face, and then tipping his head back to sweep the sharp blade along the underside of his jaw and down to his throat, Clint was getting more and more aroused. His cock filled slowly until it was hard and standing up, tenting the sweatpants he was wearing and nudging Phil in the belly. It pulsed in time to his heartbeat and to his shallow, carefully controlled breathing. 

They were going to have to talk more about Phil's thing for having Clint obey him, because holding still at Phil's request, while Phil did something that shouldn't really be very sexy, but somehow was, was obviously a pretty big turn-on for Clint.

"This is the trickiest part."

Phil's words snapped Clint out of the almost Zen-like state of arousal, self-control, and deep thought that he had fallen into.

Phil had turned his face forward and wiped off the razor blade. Clint could feel that the only parts of his face that were still covered in soap were under his nose and around his mouth.

Clint looked at Phil, love and trust and desire showing in his eyes, and then he let them fall closed. He heard Phil's quiet intake of breath, and then felt Phil take one long, slow, steadying breath in and out before he felt the razor touch his skin again.

Heart pounding, but hand steady, Phil carefully shaved the skin under Clint's nose, then wiped the blade clean once more.

"Open your mouth wide for me, please," he said quietly, and Clint did so, eyes still closed. Phil shaved the taut skin at the sides of Clint's mouth, left side first, then right. 

"Now pull your bottom lip over your teeth." Phil put his index finger under Clint's chin and tipped his head back just a little to adjust the angle. With three small strokes, he shaved under Clint's lower lip. Phil wiped the razor one last time, then folded it closed and laid it down on a towel. He'd clean and dry it properly later. Clint's eyes were still closed and his head was tipped slightly back, mouth open, in the exact position Phil had left him.

"I'm going to wipe the last of the soap off now." Phil took the damp, still-warm towel out of the bowl and used it to carefully wipe all traces of soap and stray bristles from Clint's face. He was gentle and thorough, and when he was done he touched one finger to Clint's chin to tip his head back down.

"You can close your mouth now," Phil said with a smile in his voice. Clint did, and he also opened his eyes, looking straight into Phil's and shining brightly. Phil wiped his hands and put the towel aside.

"I'm done, but will you stay still for me a couple of minutes longer?"

Phil got a long, slow blink in reply, which he knew was a 'yes'. Phil's breathing quickened and he raised his hands to Clint's face, gently stroking both cheeks with the back of his fingers, as if testing the job that he had just done. His fingers brushed lightly, caressing Clint's cheeks, and Clint's eyes fell closed again. Phil leaned in, moving slightly to one side, and gently rubbed his cheek against Clint's, letting his lips brush Clint's neck, just below his ear, and then dropping a soft line of kisses along his jaw. He shifted and did the same thing on the other side, and then rubbed again with his cheek like a cat, with more pressure this time, his body surging forward and his hard dick bumping Clint's through layers of cloth. 

Clint gasped in a breath, but didn't move. Phil went back to sensuously rubbing his face against Clint's, now also putting his hands on Clint's shoulders and letting his fingers trail slowly down Clint's chest. He began to lick and nip at Clint's neck, his jaw, his cheeks, his throat. His fingertips traced the powerful pectoral muscles of Clint's chest, sweeping towards his nipples.

"Take off my shirt," he whispered in Clint's ear, releasing him from the request to stay still. Clint moved his hands slowly to the hem of Phil's t-shirt and lifted it up. Phil paused and moved back just enough to let Clint slip it over his head, then he went back to kissing, licking, and nipping at Clint's jaw and throat, now also rocking his hips in gentle little thrusts.

"Touch me," Phil said as his thumbs swept across Clint's sensitive nipples, and Clint moaned.

Clint put his hands on Phil's waist and pulled him closer, rocking their hips together. Then he slid his hands up Phil's back, fingers splayed wide, touching as much skin as he could and kneading with his strong fingers. Phil licked a line down Clint's throat and then nipped the skin of his neck, just above his collarbone. Clint's hips thrust up, reminding Phil just how much Clint liked being bitten. He gripped harder with his teeth and rubbed his thumbs across Clint's nipples again before pinching them lightly. Clint thrust again and moved his hands to Phil's butt, squeezing and pulling him in even tighter. Phil could feel Clint's dick twitching against his own, and he started to suck at the skin between his teeth. 

Clint slid his hands into the waistband of Phil's sweatpants and started to shove them down his hips, but was hampered by the fact that Phil was straddling his lap. Nimbly, Phil moved one knee, putting his right foot on the floor without releasing the suction on Clint's neck. Still rubbing and pinching Clint's nipples, he moved the other leg so that he was standing between Clint's knees, bent at the waist so that he didn't have to break contact. Clint pushed Phil's sweatpants down, and Phil stepped out of them. Clint was torn between putting his hands on Phil's dick and balls, and taking his own pants off. Getting naked won, and he quickly shifted so that he could slip them down and off. 

Then he reached out to fondle Phil. He wrapped one hand around Phil's hard dick and reached the other between his legs to stroke Phil's sensitive balls. Phil moaned, gave Clint's neck one last hard nip, and then climbed back into his lap. For a few minutes they thrust and licked and sucked and stroked and kneaded and bit and pinched and fondled and moaned and gasped, skin on skin, hot and sweat-slick. 

Clint's hands were on Phil's ass, kneading and pulling their groins into closer contact, fingers delving closer to the dip between his cheeks, when he suddenly stopped.

"Phil, what the fuck is that?"

"What do you think it is?" Phil asked, a little breathless.

"You're wearing a butt-plug?"

"I didn't want to waste any time..."

"Shit, Phil. You want me to fuck you?"

"I want to sit on your lap and ride your dick, is that OK?"

"OK? Fuck, Phil, of course it's fucking OK. Jesus. You are never going to stop surprising me. How long have you had this in?" Clint's fingers traced the base of the silicone plug, nudging it just a little and making Phil squirm.

"Since just before I proposed shaving you."

"Fuck, Phil."

"Take it out."

"You sure you want me to do it?"

"I trust you. Take it out so that you can be inside me."

Clint nudged the base of the plug again, this time rocking it a little. Phil squirmed again and moaned.

"Dunno. Thinking maybe I should tease you a little with it first." Clint rocked the base of the plug again, and Phil retaliated by rubbing Clint's nipples and thrusting their dicks together. 

"Move up a little and relax," Clint said, and Phil did. Clint grasped the base of the plug and drew it out with a firm gentle pull. Phil leaned his forehead against Clint's.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Phil reached under the towels where he had hidden the condoms and lube, and offered them to Clint.

"You do me," Clint said, "I'll do you."

Phil tore open the condom and rolled it smoothly down onto Clint's hard dick, then squeezed some lube into his hand and gave the bottle to Clint. Phil spread the lube onto Clint's dick, using the light pressure of his fingers that he knew Clint loved. He went back to nuzzling Clint's throat, and moaned when Clint's fingers dipped into his ass, first stroking and teasing, and then stretching his ready hole open further.

"Slide down a little," Phil said, adjusting their positions. He held Clint's dick steady against his ass with one hand, braced himself on the back of the sofa with the other, and started to slowly sink down. Clint moaned as he was enveloped by the tight heat of Phil's ass, his dick going deeper and deeper until Phil's butt rested on his hips. Phil shifted a little to settle himself deeper and then sighed. 

"So good, Clint. You feel so good." He kissed Clint on the lips and then again trailed kisses along his jaw, nuzzling Clint's cheek and rubbing himself cat-like against Clint's freshly-shaven face. His fingers found Clint's sensitive nipples again, and he rubbed and lightly pinched them while he continued to nuzzle and rub and lick Clint's face and throat. Clint started to move his hips in time to Phil's fingers on his nipples, rocking and thrusting slightly under Phil's weight.

"Yes. That's good. That's perfect. This is what I wanted, Clint. Just what I wanted. So good. It's so good."

Clint put his hands on Phil's hips, gripping firmly so that he could thrust a little harder. 

"Yes, Clint, yes." Phil licked a stripe along Clint's jaw and nipped at the skin below his ear.

"More," Clint gasped, "Harder. Please."

Phil bit down harder and pinched Clint's nipples at the same time. Clint surged up under him, thrusting hard into Phil's ass. 

"Fuck, yes. Phil, yes." Clint used his hands on Phil's hips to control their rhythm, urging Phil up onto his knees and then slamming him back down to meet each of Clint's powerful thrusts. 

Phil bit Clint's neck again, harder, and was rewarded by a loud moan and a hard thrust from Clint. Their rhythm was becoming faster, more frantic. Clint moved one hand from Phil's hip to his dick. He wrapped it in a tight fist and stroked it fast and hard, the way he knew Phil liked.

"Yes. Fuck Yes, Clint. Come on, come on." Phil pinched Clint's nipples harder. Clint stroked Phil's dick faster as he thrust and arched and spasmed and shouted and came. Phil spurted in Clint's fist and moaned, then fell forward onto Clint's chest, gasping for breath. Clint wrapped his free arm around Phil and held him. Phil turned his head and kissed Clint's neck again and again. 

"Thank you," he whispered when he had enough breath to talk.

"I'd say 'anytime' but that'd make you late for work every morning," Clint said with a grin.

"You liked it then?"

"Oh yeah."

"Thought you would."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
